Misty Mountains
by Leonera Dragonstone
Summary: The second book in my Liana Tales series. Liana is sent to the world of Arda and Olorin (also known as Gandalf) invites her on a Quest to reclaim a Dwarven kingdom from a Dragon. Attempting SLOW Thorin/OC and possible Fili/OC and Kili/OC. Rated T 'cause I'm semi-paranoid If you would like to read the first story, please E-mail, or message, or whatever.


This story begins in the year 870 in the Fifth Age on the world of Terrastella. It is the year 1340 of the Third Age in the world of Arda, where this story takes place.

1

Niame looked around. "Specter, Anniy, Lydia!" she called. "I need to talk to you! Where are you three?"

"Boo!" Specter jumped out from behind a pillar at Niame.

Niame whirled and nearly put a knife to Specter's throat, when she realized who had jumped at her. "Don't do that Ki" she growled at her.

"Well aren't you uptight today" commented Specter.

"I have no time for jokes, Ki, now where are the others?"

Specter frowned. "I think Anniy and Lydia are sparring in the training arena. What do you need us for?"

"I'll tell you when all four of us are in my chambers in fifteen minutes." Niame replied, and stalked off to the training arena to fetch the other two women. Specter realized that Niame must really be in a foul mood if she would attack anyone who surprised her and if she would actually stalk like that. Niame never stalked.

When all four of them had gathered in her chambers, Niame declared without preamble "I completely fed up with Liana acting the way she has been the last couple months, hiding in her chambers, sulking, and glaring at anyone who looks at her crossways. If she continues like this for much longer, I am going to go mad!"

Lydia spoke up. "I agree. We must do something."

"But what? What can we do?" Anniy asked her.

Niame answered her. "We can help her learn to feel again."

This time Specter had doubts. "And how can we do that? What, send her on a mission?"

Niame's eyes brightened, and she stroked one of her twin tentacles thoughtfully. "Yes, we can send her on a mission. And I know exactly where: Arda!"

"Arda?" the other three chorused.

"Yes, Liana hasn't seen Olorin in a while, maybe he could find a mission for her."

"Maybe."

…

Liana was sitting at her desk when the four Sisters trooped in. She was sketching a picture of something. When Lydia put a hand on her shoulder, Liana turned around, and the Four could see that the picture was of David Jillian, the one man who had, when he had been killed in battle, caused Liana to snap and act like she had been. "What do you three want?" she asked, and walked over to her harp and absently begun to play a sad love song.

"What we would like is for you to meet up with Olorin and spend some time with him. You have not seen him in a while, am I correct?" Anniy said, serious as ever.

"Correct." Liana replied, wary.

"Long story short, we think you should go to Arda and go on an adventure." Specter said, cutting off Lydia, who was going to explain what Anniy had just said.

"Let me get this straight. You all want me to go to Arda. You want me to go on an adventure. With Olorin" Liana said.

"Well yes. You need to do something other than sit in here and sulk. You need to get out and go on a Quest" Niame replied.

"I can do that." Liana then realized what she had been playing on her harp, and stopped instantly. "Now go and I will get ready to leave. I will be gone before the week is out."

True to her word, when the four Sisters arrived at Liana's chambers the next morning, Liana was wearing black travel clothes and silver chainmail with her bow and quiver strapped to her back, and her sword on her hip. Liana had just finished tying her hair into a braid when the Four walked in.

"Well, I'm off" she said, falsely cheerful. Liana would have walked straight past them, but Anniy grabbed her arm.

"I want to see you smile, truly smile, when you get back." Anniy stated flatly.

Liana wrenched her arm out of Anniy's grip. "Don't hope too much, An." She said solemnly, then she abruptly disappeared.

…

Gandalf the Grey was sitting at a table by himself in The Prancing Pony, when all of a sudden, a young woman appeared next to him out of thin air. He jumped, then sighed when he realized who it was. "Liana." He greeted.

"Olorin" Liana nodded.

"Well this is a surprise, what brings you to this world, my girl?"

"Anniy, Niame, Lydia and Specter sent me here to go on an adventure. They said that I needed to do something other than 'sit in my chambers and sulk' as they put it."

Gandalf then noted that Liana was not the same cheerful, fun-loving woman she had been the last time he had seen her. Instead, she was constantly frowning, and had an aura of indifference about her. "My girl, what happened that made you so bitter, may I ask? Last time I saw you, you were nearly always smiling."

Liana sighed. "I think it would be easier to show you that to tell you." She reached out with her mind to Gandalf, and showed him all that had happened that had made her so bitter. When she was done, Gandalf told her

"I think I have just the Quest for you. How would you like to join me and a company of Dwarves on a mission to reclaim a mountain kingdom from an evil Dragon?"

"That should work. But I am most likely correct in guessing that they have never even heard of Ingeniosi before."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes."

"In that case, I will neither let them see my face, nor hear my voice, nor know my true name until I trust them enough. To them, I will be Sorith, Shadow in my native language."

"How will you communicate with them if you will not speak?" Gandalf wanted to know.

"I can speak through you if that is acceptable, I can tell you what I wish to say through Mind-Speak, and then you can say it out loud. You can be an interpreter, if you wish to call yourself that, Olorin."

"I think that will be fun." Gandalf stated.

Liana harrumphed in agreement. "Let's get going then."

…

Bilbo Baggins was sitting at his table, preparing for supper, when the doorbell rang. He looked up, wondering who in Middle-Earth would be visiting at this hour. Then he remembered that Gandalf the Grey had stopped by earlier, and Bilbo had invited him to dinner. He hastily put out another table setting, and went to get the door. When he opened said door, he found that his visitor was not Gandalf, but a Dwarf.

"Dwalin, at your service" the Dwarf stated.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?" Bilbo questioned.

"No." the Dwarf answered. "Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked, bewildered.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin replied.

"He said… who said?" Bilbo asked, now even more confused.

A few minutes later saw Dwalin sitting at Bilbo's table, eating, and Bilbo sitting awkwardly in a chair by the window. Then the doorbell rang again.

Dwalin looked up. "That'll be the door."

Bilbo walked over and opened said door. To his disappointment, it was not Gandalf, but another Dwarf.

"Balin, at your service." The Dwarf said.

"Good evening" Bilbo greeted.

"Yes, yes it is. But I think it might rain later." Balin said, twisting slightly to look at the sky. When he was facing the Hobbit-Hole again, he spotted Dwalin. "Evening, brother."

"By my beard!" the other Dwarf exclaimed. "You're wider and shorter than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. And smart enough for the both of us." Balin countered with a smile as they grasped each other's arms. Then they banged their heads together.

…

Liana and Gandalf met up with a small group of dwarves on the road to whatever destination they were going to and walked with them the rest of the way. The Dwarves did not see Liana, as she was wearing all black, and it was dark, but that was perfectly fine with her. After a while, dwellings began to appear. They appeared to be set into the sides of the small hills that covered the countryside. '_What lives in these, Olorin?'_

'_Hobbits, my dear girl.'_

'_Hobbits? What are Hobbits?'_

Gandalf's mind supplied the answer Liana was looking for. Hobbits were about half human height, had hairy feet with leathery soles, and loved growing things, along with the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. That, among other things, was what Liana learned about Hobbits on that walk to what appeared to be the home of a fairly well-to-do Hobbit.

…

"There's nobody home! Go away! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, ha-ha! I say, it is in very poor taste!" Bilbo opened the door, and about eight Dwarves fell onto the floor. He looked up. There was Gandalf, leaning on his staff, looking oh-so innocent. "Gandalf." The owner of that name walked inside. Following behind him was curious figure. Dressed all in black, even with black gloves, and a silver mail shirt, the person said nothing, not even a greeting. None of the person's facial features could be seen, as they had their hood up, and some sort of mist covering their face. They were not much taller than the Dwarves, yet too slender a build to be one. Bilbo supposed that the person was a he, for Bilbo could not see anything suggesting otherwise. While Bilbo was pondering this, the Dwarves had noticed the person. The ones that had traveled with Gandalf were the most surprised, for they did not see the person on the way. Gandalf explained that the person had great skill in not being noticed when they did not want to be, and introduced them.

"This is Sorith, or Shadow, who would rather keep hidden their gender, voice, and appearance. Sorith and I have a way to speak in each other's minds, and so that is how Sorith will speak to you, through me." He turned to Liana. "Sorith, may I introduce Balin," the Dwarf in red with a forked white beard bowed. "Dwalin," the Dwarf next to Balin, with the bald, tattooed head bowed. "Fili, Kili," two of the youngest Dwarves, one with blond hair and a braided moustache, most likely the eldest and the one Liana supposed to be Fili, and the other with loose dark hair and not much of a beard at all, the younger one, Kili; bowed. "Dori, Nori, and Ori," Dori had intricately braided white hair, Nori's hair reminded Liana of a seastar, and Ori was wearing a knitted cardigan and had the aura of a scholar. "Bifur, Bofur, Bombur," Bifur had an axe in his head, Bofur had an interesting hat, and Bombur was the largest around the middle of the whole group. "Oin, and Gloin." Oin had an ear trumpet and the aura of a healer, and Gloin's red beard had a slightly star-shaped design in it.

Once Liana had matched the names and faces and committed them to memory, she nodded at Olorin. '_I have them in memory.'_

'_Good.' _"We seem to be short one Dwarf."

"He is late is all," Dwalin said. "He went to a meeting of our kin in Ered Luin. He will come."

For some reason, the 'he' was very intriguing to Liana. She did not know why, but she almost had a sneaky suspicion that she would meet her One on this journey. Though she thought that should be impossible, for her One, David Jillian, had died three months ago. She knew, she was there. Then she remembered that if an Ingeniosi's One died, it was possible for there to be another. If that was true, she wondered who it could be. Fili or Kili perhaps, but she sensed that neither one was it, though they could have been, if she was younger, so Liana surmised that this One would be similar or related to those boys. At some point, Liana had made her way into a corner of the room, where she could see what was going on without being run into. Or getting hit by food. Sharton, these Dwarves were rowdy! It was a good thing she was not hungry, Liana mused, watching food being thrown around. '_Olorin.'_ She contacted Gandalf through Mind-Speak.

'_Yes?'_

'_I am going to move where I am in no danger of getting hit by any food.'_

'_And where would that be?' _

'_The other room. I will still be able to see and hear what is going on though.'_

'_All right.'_

Bilbo watched Sorith leave to another room, where apparently he, as Bilbo had decided Sorith was male, would be out of the way of flying food. He wondered why Sorith had not eaten anything. He walked over to him.

"Sorith"

The opening of the hood turned to face him from where it was directioned at the Dwarves.

"Are you not hungry?"

Sorith shook his head no, he was not.

"Good." Bilbo muttered under his breath, then he realized that Sorith was still looking at him, and most likely heard what he had said.

"Sorry, I did not mean it like that. I…"

Sorith cut him off with a wave of his hand and a gesture that meant something along the lines of 'I understand, it's all right', then turned back to watching the Dwarves. He seemed very concentrated on some of them. Bilbo turned his head to look where Sorith was looking, and it appeared that he was looking directly at the ones that were called Fili and Kili. Why Sorith was staring at those two, Bilbo did not want to wonder, what interest Sorith had in the Dwarves was no concern of his. He got up to go somewhere else, since Sorith was apparently done 'talking' to him, if gestures and head movements counted as talking.

…

Later, when the Dwarves had finished eating, Master Baggins had gotten annoyed and frustrated again. He had just finished saying something angrily to Olorin when one of the younger Dwarves, Ori, said

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." Said Fili, walking by and throwing the plate to Kili, who threw it into the kitchen. Some of the other Dwarves started to bang the knives and forks on the table.

"Don't do that! You'll blunt them!" Master Baggins exclaimed.

"Oh, hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur said with a smile. Then they all started to sing:

Blunt the Knives, Bend the Forks, Smash the Bottles and Burn the Corks,

Chip the Glasses and Crack the Plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the Cloth, Tread on the Fat, Leave the Bones on the Bedroom Mat,

Pour the Milk on the Pantry Floor, Splash the Wine on every Door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole,

When you're finished if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates, so carefully, carefully with the plates.

Liana nearly found herself snorting at the antics of the Dwarves, but caught herself just in time by remembering that she did not want them to know who she was just yet. Then there was a loud knocking on Master Baggins' door, and all laughter ceased as if it had never been there.

"He's here" Olorin said.

'_Who's here, Olorin? Who's here?'_ Liana queried.

Olorin did not answer her, and instead went over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a Dwarf, with long dark hair with two braids in front of his ears and a neatly trimmed beard. Liana could see glimpses of fur under his cloak, and plate-mail and leather underneath that. While he was taking off his cloak, Olorin said, "Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield." '_The king of Erebor, now that his grandfather and father are dead.' _He added to Liana silently.

"So, this is the Hobbit" Thorin said. His voice was deep and held hints of anger and sorrow from wounds dealt long ago that had yet to heal. "Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Beg your pardon?" asked Master Baggins, bewildered.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I can't see how that's relevant." Master Baggins said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer that a burglar." Thorin said.

Liana bristled. He was a guest in Master Baggins' house, and had no reason to insult him so, king or no. She told Olorin as much, using Mind-Speak. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. Liana rolled her eyes at Olorin, though he could not see it. Then Thorin saw her.

"And who is this, Gandalf? You did not mention a fifteenth member." Thorin said, slightly irritated, for this was the first time he had noticed the black-clad stranger standing near Gandalf. Too tall to be a Hobbit, too slender for a Dwarf, and too short to be an adult Elf, the stranger was either an Elf-child or a Human.

"Thorin, this is a friend of mine." Olorin said, as if that explained everything. Liana looked at him, wondering why in the world he would stop at that. Thorin had the same opinion, apparently.

"Well, what is the name of this friend of yours, Gandalf?"

Olorin did not answer, and Liana decided that she did not want to tell them who she was, for at the moment she preferred being left alone.

"Well?" Thorin asked again. "Who are they, Gandalf?"

Olorin finally answered the question. "This is Sorith, who would like to keep age, gender, voice, and race private at this point."

Thorin grunted, and walked away.

'_He's your next One, isn't he, Liana?'_ Olorin suddenly asked in her mind.

'

'_No.'_

'_Oh, I thought he would be.'_

'_And why is that?'_

'_Remember when you told me about how if a One dies, all of the Ones after that would have a physical feature the same as the first?'_

'_Yes.'_ Liana replied warily.

'_Well, from the picture you showed me of David Jillian, Thorin has the exact same color of eyes that David had.'_

Liana whirled around to face Olorin in disbelief. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Was he saying that this arrogant prat of a Dwarf king was supposed to be her next One?

'_I cannot believe you Olorin. Are you saying what I think you are saying?'_

'_I am saying exactly that.'_

'_Absolutely, definitely not!'_ Liana all but screamed in his mind.

…

"What of the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied, taking another bite of his soup.

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin looked up. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're…going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, as Thorin took a drink from his mug.

"Bilbo, let us have a little more light." Olorin said. As Bilbo was getting a candle, he continued, laying out a small map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, woods and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

By that time Bilbo had returned with the candle. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin had read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin clarified.

"Beast? What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible" Bofur said. "Chiefest and greatest Calamity of our Age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a Dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori exclaimed, standing up; but his brother Dori pulled him back down to his seat as Balin said

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number only thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! Everyone of us. To the last Dwarf!" Fili said.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time!" Kili put in.

"Oh, well now, I wouldn't say…"Olorin tried to say, but Dori interrupted him.

"How many then?"

"What?"

"How many Dragons have you killed?!" Dori repeated the question. "Come on, give us a number!"

From the look on Olorin's face, and the way he tried to stall by pretending to choke, Liana could easily guess that he had never met a Dragon, much less killed one. She thought back on how many times she had to kill Dragons, and was brought out of her thoughts by Thorin yelling for everyone to be quiet.

"_Atkât!_ If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr!____Du Bekâr!_"

"Do you forget? The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said as Thorin was sitting down.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Olorin spoke up, twirling from his sleeve to his hand, a heavy silver key with a long barrel.

"How came you by this?" Thorin wanted to know.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping." Olorin replied "It is yours now." And he handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, then there must be a door." Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls" Olorin pointed to the map.

"There's another way in." Kili was the speaker this time.

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Liana rolled her eyes and reached out with her mind to Olorin's. _'I think they already know that, Olorin'_

Olorin, of course acted as if she had not said anything at all, and continued talking.

"The answer lies hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to read it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori stated.

"And a good one too I'd imagine." Bilbo said, after studying the map.

"And are you?" Oin asked him.

"Am I what?"

Oin misheard him. "He said he's an expert! Hey-hey!"

To Liana, when Oin said 'Expert' it sounded more like 'Ex-Parrot', but she knew what he actually said; and she thought, looking at Bilbo, 'He doesn't look like a burglar, but he could be a good one.' She thought to herself.

Apparently Bilbo did no agree with that thought, for, when Oin said that he said that he was an expert, he immediately started protesting.

"Me? No, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'd have to agree with Master Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said, agreeing with his brother. Then everyone started to argue again. Liana tuned out of the conversation momentarily, and was brought back to it when Thorin said,

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract."

Balin handed a contract to Thorin, who handed it to Bilbo, then Balin said

"And I am probably right in guessing that Master Sorith will need a contract as well." And he handed one to Olorin, who in turn handed it to Liana. She looked over it quickly, signed, and handed it back to Balin, who said

"Welcome Sorith, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Liana nodded, and looked at Bilbo, who was looking over the contract that he had been handed.

"L-laceration, evisceration? Incineration?" he said, looking at Olorin.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh of you bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said helpfully. "Think furnace, with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"Nope!" Bilbo exclaimed, then he promptly fainted.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Olorin told him. Liana went over to him and checked his pulse.

'_He's fine, Olorin. He just need's air and a little more quiet, I think.'_

Olorin relayed this to the Company, and they moved Bilbo to a chair in his sitting room.

…

"I'll be all right, just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo was sitting in his chair with a cup of tea, arguing with Gandalf. He just then noticed that Sorith was standing directly behind Gandalf, with his arms crossed.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf countered. "Tell me, when did doilies, and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off into the woods in search of Elves! Came home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to see what lies beyond the borders of the Shire." He looked at Bilbo. "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf pointed out the window with his pipe.

"I can't just go running off, into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag-End!" Bilbo protested.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf replied. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse? Well he did! In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off, and it sailed one hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo told him.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." Gandalf allowed. "You'll have a tale or two to tell when you come back."

"Can you promise I will come back?" Bilbo asked after a moment.

Gandalf shook his head. "No. And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo sighed. "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf. I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

…

Balin was watching Master Baggins walk down the hallway. "It seems, we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best, the odds were always against us." He looked around. "After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin reminded him with a slight smile.

"Old warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart; I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice." Balin said. "You have done honorably, by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin said, holding up the key. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin, not for me."

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

…

The Dwarves had begun to hum. Liana looked up, and saw that Thorin was standing by the fireplace, leaning against the mantelpiece. After a few minutes, he began to sing, and one by one the others stood and sang with him.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To seek our pale enchanted gold

The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep

In hollow halls beneath the fells

For ancient king and Elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The Dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And haps of gold where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves

Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim out long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light

The bells were ringing in the Dale

And men looked up with faces pale

Then Dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail

The Mountain smoked beneath the moon

The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon

Far over the Misty Mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him

Liana did not remember the last time she had heard a song so sad, yet full of hope, as that song.


End file.
